


Hells Kitchen

by PartTimeWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWriter/pseuds/PartTimeWriter
Summary: The famous cooking show, Hells Kitchen, with a mix of bechloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 9





	Hells Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!

It all started when my parents showed me how to cook pizza. Being six years old of course there was some mess ups like some dough on my dad's face and my mother being covered in marina sauce all thanks to me. But thats when my love and passion started for cooking.  


  


It became a Beale family tradition to make dinner together. Even when my parents had work we never missed a night of it. It only stopped when I went to college. Maintaining good grades, a social life, and pushing in family time was difficult but they understood.  


  


I never stopped cooking though. Through out my college years and my highschool/Junior High experince I took culinary classes.  


  


After I graduated college I packed up my bags with my family and moved to Los Angeles. Why? Well, it was the city where I can persue my dreams of becoming a chef. I didnt care much where to be a chef at, as long as I could provide the right kind of food people deserved.  


  


My parents and I have a close relationship so thats why you can expect us to come together once a week and watch Hells Kitchen. Hells Kitchen is an amazing show for young chefs like me. But it is also very amusing to watch seeing how someone can send Chef Ramsey a raw lamb. Its instict to not send anything raw to anyone, especially to a master chef like him.  


  


To say I am a fan of the show is an understatement. I have been watching this show for ages ever since it first aired. To see the techniques and craziness of Hells Kitchen is quite admirable as its a rough thing to experince. Not just anyone can be on that show to impress Chef Ramsay.  


  


You can imagine my suprise when my mother spoke during a commercial break when we were watching a rerun of the show. "Why dont you try to get into the show?"  


  


My dads head nodded muting the television clearly intrested in the topic of conversation. "Yeah, you got the education and experience. Your food is phenomenal why not?"  


  


I looked at them. They look at me smiling, wrinkles at their eyes and looking at me with an expectant look. "Not just anyone can go on there guys, come on dont be crazy."  


  


My mother rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know you would love to do it. Whats the worst that can happen?"  


  


"Exactly, you never know. You could win and have a shot at being a chef at whatver Gordon Ramsey says." My dad adds.  


  


I think about it. They are right but am I ready to endure the pressures and the hardship of Hells Kitchen? Not only that but being taped 24/7?  


  


I bite my lip nervously. "You're right. Ill look into it. I mean whats the worst that can happen?"  


  


My dad seems satisfied with that awnser and he turns to the televison again and turns the volume up again. We all watch the T.V. in silence commenting a smart remark at an amateur mistake that happens but my mind is having an inner war with Itself.  


  


Should I do it?  


  



End file.
